


New Tricks

by magic_and_hijinx



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Hypnosis, M/M, siren!danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_and_hijinx/pseuds/magic_and_hijinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt from social-justice-and-sugarcookies: 'Danny is a siren and figures out when he accidentally hypnotizes/puts Arin in a trance because he was singing before recording for a grump session.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Tricks

The door to the Grump room flew open, revealing a dishevelled Danny trapping raindrops inside his curls.  
“Sorry, sorry. I’m here.” He pulled down the zip on his leather jacket and shrugged his arms out of the sleeves.   
Arin turned away from the monitors and spun his office chair around to face Danny. He threw his arms out wide. “ _There’s_ my favourite Jewstar.”  
“Oh, shush you,” Danny deadpanned. He folded his jacket haphazardly across his arms and stepped into the room. For a moment, he eyed the office chair next to Arin but eventually settled on throwing it on the couch.   
“How’d things go in the studio?”  
“Good! We were doing-uh- that A-ha song. Take On Me. Kept having to re-do it because I couldn’t hit the damn high note.”  
Danny strode over to the chair next to Arin and collapsed into it.   
“Oh, god, that’s going to be fucking _hilarious_. I can’t even imagine your voice _going_ that high.”  
“Weirder shit has happened.” Danny leaned forward in the chair with a sloppy half-smile on his face. He wiped a raindrop from his brow and ended up running his fingers through his hair. His leg started to shake rhythmically, making the chair bounce. “Worst part is, I’ve got it stuck in my fucking head now.”  
Arin cupped his open, curling mouth. “Oh, you poor soul.”  
“I _know_.” He sat up straight, turning his head to Arin. “It’s just so annoyingly catchy, you know?” He gently rocked his head back and forth as he hummed the tune.  
“Oh God, don’t you fucking _dare_ -“  
His protests were lost on Danny, who started to sway back and forth as his eyelids slowly dipped.   
“ _Take on me…_ ”  
The drawn-out notes carried through the air between them and wrapped themselves around Arin’s head like a pair of massaging hands. Arin leaned back in the chair, letting it slowly spin around to face Danny as he sung. Right off the bat, Danny seemed to have become utterly enraptured with his own singing, belting the words out as if he were playing it live.   
Part of him worried about the other Grumps hearing Danny’s little performance, but as his song continued Arin noticed that part of him all but disintegrating. Soon, the only worry poking at the back of his mind- through several layers of fog- was that somebody could walk in and interrupt the moment. His lips slowly parted as a wave of drowsiness came over his head like a hood, leaving no part of his mind untouched.  
“ _I’ll be gone in a day or…two…_ ”  
The high note bounced around inside Arin’s head for its duration, painting frothy squiggles which spread and covered his slow, groggy thoughts in a thick mist. His eyelids felt weighted, pushed down from above.   
They closed down on their own without any resistance or protest.  
When he’d finished the drawn-out high note, Danny let out a deep breath and sat up straight. A dopey smile came over his face. “I hope you enjoyed that little impromptu performance; did I manage to drill it into your head?”  
All that could be heard from Arin was his slow, sleepy exhales.  
“…Arin?”   
Danny spun around to face Arin. “Arin, did you…?” He squinted at Arin, rubbing his chin. After a careful moment of deliberation, he lifted a hand to Arin’s face and poked him in the cheek.  
“Arin, can you hear me?”  
Arin nodded, his eyes remaining closed.  
“Well…why are your eyes closed?”  
Arin shrugged.   
Danny cocked his head to one side, silently watching Arin as he slumbered. “…Arin? Can you stand up for me?”  
Arin grabbed onto the arms of the chair and pushed himself onto his feet.  
Danny stood up with him, a bemused grin on his face. “Okay, now say…’I want to have Danny’s babies’.”  
“I want to have Danny’s babies.” His words came out as a slow, sleepy drawl.  
Danny pressed his hand over his mouth to choke back his laughter. “Seriously? You actually- you’re actually hypnotised, aren’t you?”  
Arin didn’t respond, but his slowly drooping head answered for him.  
“Huh.” Danny rubbed his chin again. “Well, _**that’s**_ something I didn’t know I could do.”


End file.
